


Scars

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Kenopsia and Related Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow up to Kenopsia for Ushiten (with some semishira). Tendou and Ushijima want to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> THERE [ @pkmnshippings ](http://pkmnshippings.tumblr.com/) I MADE YOUR SON HAPPY.  
> Also, before anyone asks, I am about 24% sorry for hurting Tendou this much.

“Hey, Toshi, help me carry these blankets,” Satori called to his husband, struggling to keep all the soft fabric in his arms.

“Did you buy more blankets?” Wakatoshi asked, taking some from him.

“Yeah, I just want to be ready when I go into heat. Besides, apparently conception is easier in a warmer environment,” Satori said, hoping his tone was as light and carefree as it had been earlier. The put the blankets down in the master closet, and Wakatoshi turned to him.

“Satori, are you...okay?” he asked slowly, brow slightly furrowed. “You’ve been nervous for weeks.”

Satori sighed. Gone were the days when he could hide anything from Wakatoshi with a few well-placed smiles. His husband might still be socially clueless, but he’d learned to read Satori over the years.

“I just...I only get one heat a year, and we’ve been waiting for four months,” Satori explained. “I want a baby, we both do, and it’s not a huge window.”

“You haven’t taken suppressants since high school and you’re young and healthy. You have a very high chance of conception,” Wakatoshi told him. Satori snorted at the almost deadpan way he said it, but that was just Wakatoshi’s way.

“Thanks, Toshi,” he said, leaning up to kiss his husband on the cheek. His heat was approaching, would hit within a month. With any luck, at the end of it all, he would be pregnant.

***

Satori paced around their bathroom a month later, sending nervous glances to the pregnancy test for male omegas sitting on the counter. Wakatoshi was sitting on the edge of the counter, perfectly still but for the fidgeting fingers that told Satori he was nervous too.

The timer dinged and Satori leaped for the test before Wakatoshi could even move from his position. He looked at the test eagerly, and felt his face falling.

He wasn’t pregnant.

“Satori?” Wakatoshi asked. He could probably tell all he needed to know from Satori’s face. Satori threw the stupid test back on the counter and buried his head in Wakatoshi’s chest, tears already flowing down his face and sobs starting to shake his chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should be pregnant, why am I not pregnant?” he babbled through the tears. “Why am I broken?”

“You’re not broken,” Wakatoshi murmured, rubbing a soothing hand over Satori’s back.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with _you_ ,” Satori sobbed. “What if I messed everything up when I took all those suppressants in high school? What if I can’t get pregnant because I overdosed?”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Wakatoshi said. “You only overdosed once and you haven’t taken suppressants in years. They shouldn’t be affecting you anymore, and plenty of omegas who overdosed in the past have gotten pregnant, you looked that up yourself. Do you want to see a doctor? This is clearly upsetting you.”

“What would seeing a doctor do?” Satori asked, sobs starting to slow down.

“Only having a heat once a year isn’t typical. There may be something wrong. A doctor could help,” Wakatoshi said simply. “I know you don’t like doctors, but…”

It was true. Satori had avoided going to the doctor since high school. Maybe this time it would be worth it, though.

They set up an appointment with an omega specialist. Satori filled out his medical history form while Wakatoshi quietly observed the room, absently running a hand over Satori’s thigh. Little touches like that had become common as soon as Wakatoshi had realized how touch starved Satori really was.

“Ushijima Satori?” a nurse called. Satori and Wakatoshi both stood up. She focused on Satori, who towered over her as he did most omegas. “Your alpha is welcome to come with you. Please follow me.”

She led them back to a room and checked Satori’s temperature and blood pressure before leaving them, saying the doctor would be in soon. Satori eyed all the medical equipment nervously.

“Are you okay?” Wakatoshi asked, slipping his hand into Satori’s.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Satori replied. Wakatoshi let the small lie slide. There was a knock at the door before a kind looking doctor walked in.

“Ushijima-san?” he asked. Satori nodded. “I’m Suzuki-sensei. What brings you in today?”

“I…” Satori looked to Wakatoshi for support. Wakatoshi nodded and squeezed his hand. “I’m trying to get pregnant, but I only have heats once a year and I didn’t get pregnant during it.”

“You only get heats once a year?” Suzuki looked up from his notes. “Has it always been like that?” Satori nodded. Suzuki looked back at his notes. “According to your history, you’re mated and married. Have been for a while?” Satori nodded again. “And haven’t been on suppressants for a long time either?”

“There isn’t much need for them if I only have heats once a year,” Satori said. Suzuki nodded, jotting something down.

“Well, I’ll have to run some tests, obviously, but I think I know what this is,” Suzuki said. “It’s most likely a hormone imbalance, very common in omega children of alpha-beta parents. It affects around .9% of omegas, so not all that uncommon in the grand scheme of things. I’ll just run a few blood tests to make sure, but this is the most likely solution.”

“If I have this hormone imbalance, how hard is it to treat?” Satori asked. His mouth felt dry.

“If it’s what I think it is, very easy,” Suzuki said, gathering the things to draw blood. “Just a matter of taking a pill that will regulate your hormones back to normal levels.”

Satori felt dazed as he let Suzuki draw his blood. He didn’t even have to school himself not to flinch away from the needle. Was this really a hormone imbalance? Something he could take care of easily? He wasn’t broken?

Suzuki came back in a half hour with the test results.

“I was right,” he said. “You have Kazunari Syndrome. It’s not all that rare, and I can give you a prescription to treat it. I’m a little concerned about your age, although it won’t affect treatment. You’re twenty four, and Kazunari Syndrome is usually detected by high school age. Didn’t your parents ever take you to the doctor? Weren’t they worried about you?”

“My parents are an alpha-beta couple,” Satori explained, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Suzuki didn’t ask for his life story. “They don’t really understand omega issues.”

“Are you...still close to your parents?” Suzuki asked. Satori shook his head. Suzuki nodded, and Satori realized that Suzuki _knew_ , even if he didn’t understand everything. “Here’s the prescription. And if you ever want help, here’s the number of someone you can call. The statute of limitations for abuse of an underage omega is fifteen years.”

Satori thanked him and left with Wakatoshi. They picked up the prescription in silence.

“Satori…” Wakatoshi started, using the voice he used when he was worried about offending his husband. “Do you want to call the number he gave you?”

“What good do you think it would do?”

“Your parents don’t deserve to continue living their lives after what they did to you as if nothing happened,” Wakatoshi said with fire in his voice. It was one of the only things he ever got legitimately angry about.

“They can’t hurt me anymore,” Satori said, nuzzling into his husband’s arm as memories of years of being touch starved pricked at the back of his mind. “I’m out. Your mom practically adopted me, and she’s all the parent I need. Besides, everything they ever said about me turned out to be wrong. I’m not a slut. I’m not broken. I’m not useless.”

“You’re not ugly,” Wakatoshi added. “You’re gorgeous.”

“I think you’re a little biased.” Satori cracked his first smile of the day. “Come on. The sooner I start taking these pills, the sooner everything gets back on track.”

***

Satori sat in Wakatoshi’s lap, sending nervous looks at the pregnancy test. He’d only had to wait 3 months for another heat once he started on the prescription, and he desperately hoped this time it had worked.

The timer went off.

Wakatoshi reached for the test and held it up so they both could see. There was a line next to _Not Pregnant._

“Satori,” Wakatoshi started, already putting the test down and using his arms to pull Satori closer.

“I really thought we had it this time,” Satori said, tears springing to his eyes.

“It’s okay. We can just try again in three months,” Wakatoshi said, voice rumbling against Satori’s back.

“What if I don’t get pregnant next time, either?” Satori asked.

“Then we’ll try again. And again. But even if we try every three months until we die and you still don’t get pregnant, I won’t love you less. I won’t leave you.”

“You mean it? You don’t care if we never have kids?”

“You’re more important to me than some vague idea of children.”

***

Satori was just starting to learn the difficulties in planning around more frequent heats. Going from having one a year to four was exhausting. How did other omegas _do_ this _all the time?_

But another heat came right on schedule, and they both took the week off from their jobs just as they had the past two times. One week of marathon sex later, and now Satori was staring at a pregnancy test again.

“Satori?” Wakatoshi called from the front door, coming home after his first day back at work. “Did you already take the test or are you waiting for me?”

Satori mumbled under his breath about how he was _still waiting, still had to check._

“Satori?” Wakatoshi looked into the bathroom to see Satori curled on the floor in front of the counter. “What are you doing?”

“I just have to make sure,” Satori replied absently, staring at the seventh pregnancy test he’d taken that day. Wakatoshi ran over to the counter to look at the other six.

“Satori…” he started slowly, emotion leaking into his voice.

“I have to make sure, Toshi,” Satori cut him off. “I can’t get my hopes up and be wrong again.”

Wakatoshi called Suzuki, who happened to have a few minutes free to see them. He rushed Satori over to the office, where Suzuki drew blood and ran off to test it. He came back with a wide smile on his face.

“Congratulations, Ushijima-san,” he said. “The test came back positive. You’re pregnant.”

Satori looked wordlessly at Wakatoshi, eyes blown wide. Wakatoshi’s entire face softened as he placed his hands on his husband’s stomach.

“You’re really pregnant, Satori,” he said with wonder in his voice. Satori threw himself into his husband’s arms.

***

Since Satori worked from home and Wakatoshi was always out of the house at practices and practice matches and interviews, Satori had become used to spending his days alone. However, he was nervous about being separated from his mate now, most likely a side effect of the pregnancy. He couldn’t actually follow Wakatoshi everywhere, so the best he could do was hang out with Eita and Kenjirou.

They’d both been overjoyed to hear that Satori was pregnant, and had both told him multiple times that he was more than welcome in their home. Kenjirou worked from home as well, some highly important job analyzing market trends, and they could spend plenty of time together.

Satori was there later than usual since Wakatoshi had a late night, which meant he got to spend time with Eita as well. They sat on the couch watching bad TV while Kenjirou went to the kitchen to grab the chips that Satori was suddenly craving.

“Are you excited?” Eita asked. Satori was just far enough along that a bump was starting to show.

“Of course. Thanks for letting me stay here, by the way. I always get so nervous alone now. What if I did something stupid like drop a knife on myself or eat something I shouldn’t and no one was around to help me? What if something happens?”

“What do you think is going to happen?” Eita asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Anything could happen, Eita-kun!” Satori argued, getting more passionate. “After all, pregnant omegas are supposed to be high maintenance, right? And besides…”

His rambling was cut off by a warm weight in his lap. Satori looked down to see Kenjirou and Eita’s pet bunny sitting calmly on his thighs.

“Pet the bunny, Satori-san,” Kenjirou said, still polite to a fault to anyone who wasn’t Eita.

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” Satori started.

“Just pet the bun, Satori,” Eita insisted. So Satori ran his hand across the bunny’s back. _Oh._ He suddenly remembered that the bunny was a therapy animal, adopted to help manage Kenjirou’s anxiety.

“Better?” Kenjirou asked, dropping calmly into Eita’s lap. Eita curled his arms around the beta’s waist, pulling his boyfriend closer and kissing him on the temple.

“Better, yeah,” Satori agreed, leaning on Eita’s shoulder, the scent of a familiar alpha and beta giving him a sense of _pack_ and calming him.

***

“Satori, are you sure you want to do this?” Wakatoshi asked again as they walked to the car. Satori was just big enough that walking was getting awkward.

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to,” Satori said again.

“You don’t owe your parents anything,” Wakatoshi insisted. “You don’t owe them notice that you’re pregnant, you don’t owe them time with their grandchild, and you don’t owe them your time now.”

“I’m not doing this because I think I owe them anything,” Satori said. “I’m doing this...kind of to rub it in their faces actually. They treated me like shit and told me I was worthless, and now I get to show them that I’m happy _anyways._ This isn’t for them. It’s for me.”

Satori had called his mother a few weeks after finding out he was pregnant. She had been surprised to hear from him, and although as cold as she’d always been, she’d asked to meet with him and Wakatoshi. She’d even said she would take the both of them out to dinner to celebrate.

Unfortunately, when they showed up, they saw that she’d brought Satori’s father, always the worst of the two. The atmosphere was tense as they sat and ordered their food.

“So you’ve finally proven yourself for the omega whore you are,” Satori’s father broke out.

“ _Tomoe!_ ” Satori’s mother looked scandalized.

“Mimiko, he shows up after six years without a word to tell us he’s pregnant, what do you want me to say?” Tomoe snapped.

“Satori has only slept with his mate. That does not fit the definition of a whore,” Wakatoshi cut in, voice cold.

“At least you managed to find a respectable alpha to be your baby daddy,” Tomoe went on as if he’d heard nothing. Satori narrowed his eyes.

“He is not my _baby daddy_. He is my mate. In case you somehow missed the wedding invitation I sent you last year, we’re married. You don’t get to speak to him like that.”

“Please, can’t we all get along?” Mimiko asked, wringing her hands.

“This is your fault, you know,” Tomoe turned on her. “You could’ve given me an alpha son, or even a beta, it would have been so easy for you. But you had to give me an omega even though genetics says an alpha or beta.”

Satori sat in stunned silence as his mother’s eyes filled with tears. Had his father always spoken to her like that? Suddenly, the way she’d almost seemed to take her anger out on him made a lot more sense.

Wakatoshi stood up.

“Come on, Satori,” he seethed. “I’ve heard enough.”

Satori stood with him, still looking at his mother as she looked frantically between him and his father. Wakatoshi wound an arm around his shoulders, the other pressed protectively to his stomach, and guided them out of the restaurant. Satori looked over his shoulder to see his mother standing up.

She caught up to them as they made it outside.

“Wait, please!” she begged. Satori dragged his feet, forcing Wakatoshi to a stop as well. “I’m...I’m sorry, Satori,” she said. “I’m sorry for how I treated you when you were a child. I’m sorry we ignored you and let you get touch starved. I’m sorry we never went to your volleyball games and I’m sorry we didn’t go to your wedding. I’ll never be able to earn your forgiveness for everything I’ve done, but I am so sorry for everything.”

She bowed then, shoulders shaking. Satori stood in stunned silence.

“I know I don’t deserve to ask any favors, but I would be very honored if you would call me from time to time. I promise your dad will never find out.”

“Okay,” Satori whispered. She looked at him, eyes wide. “I’ll call sometimes.”

Her face broke out in a wide grin.

“I may never be able to undo what I did, but that won’t stop me from trying to make everything right,” she said, turning back into the restaurant. Satori and Wakatoshi got into the car.

“She probably only wants to be able to see her grandchild,” Wakatoshi said as soon as the door was closed.

“Maybe. Or maybe she actually does feel guilty about what she did,” Satori countered. “I get the feeling my dad was just as horrible to her as he was to me.”

“That doesn’t excuse how she treated you. Or give her a reason to come back into your life.”

“Maybe not, but I’d like to believe she really does want to make it up to me. Humor me?”

Wakatoshi sighed but nodded.

***

By the time Wakatoshi was rushing Satori to the hospital with contractions wracking his body, he’d made up with his mother enough to have occasional phone conversations and start building the relationship with her he never thought he’d have, but not enough to invite her to the hospital. That was saved for his packmates, although only Eita, Kenjirou, Taichi, and Tsutomu were in town and able to come.

The labor was relatively quick, although it felt like days to Satori. It was all worth it, though, when the doctor finally handed him his little girl.

Wakatoshi invited the pack members in to meet her.

“I’d like to introduce you all to my daughter,” Satori said, holding her up so everyone could see. “Ushijima Takara.”

***

Satori sat next to his husband in the stands as the teams bowed to the audience. He was practically vibrating with excitement, and there was no way he was staying in his seat the entire game.

The captain of Shiratorizawa’s volleyball club, a tall omega girl with bright red hair and a permanently upturned mouth stepped up to serve. It ripped from her left hand across the net, giving the libero no chance to pick up the service ace. She glanced up to the stands, showing the golden brown eyes she’d inherited from her father, before focusing on them.

“There’s the unstoppable serve!” Satori shouted, waving his arms. “Miracle Girl Takaraaaaaa!”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will write the Asanoya next.  
> My tumblr: [ @musicprincess655 ](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
